


Metal Arms Can Be Convenient

by tales_from_a_vagabond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_from_a_vagabond/pseuds/tales_from_a_vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you save the city doesn't mean you can't do the grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Arms Can Be Convenient

Bucky walked up and down the aisles of the local grocery store near the Avengers tower, pushing the stupid cart with the jammed wheel. Stopping in front of the pop-tarts, he studied the names of the morning toaster pastry, trying to find the right one that Thor had asked for. 

Steve found him sometime later and dumped the food he'd manage to find in the cart, Bucky prayed he'd got more pop-tarts then the Norse god could eat in one sitting. 

"Is that everything?" Steve asked, looking at the mountain of food in the cart "We may just need another cart..."

"No I can make this work and I gave you the list." Bucky said, trying to catch the pop-tarts that were falling out of the cart. 

Steve began to search his pockets for the list. His face lit up when he exclaimed "Oh, I remember."

Making his way towards Bucky, Steve lifts up Bucky's metal arm. Stuck to the under side of it is a magnet shaped like Iron Man's helmet, holding up the grocery list. Steve slides the piece of paper from under the magnet and studies. 

"You keep it on my arm?" Bucky asks to no one really, raising an eyebrow.

"It's convenient," Steve smugly shrugs, "Plus You've never noticed."

"Never noticed?" Bucky repeats to himself, eyebrows furring together. "How many times have you done this?"

"Con. Ven. Ient." Steve said, stressing every consonant. Steve takes the cart and pushes it towards the frozen food aisle with an annoyed Bucky following.

Later Bucky grumbles in more annoyance when he notices Steve throw a complete set of Avengers magnets onto the conveyor belt with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Just a little something I wrote one day


End file.
